


Pagsuyo

by midnightmumblings



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: 2K words of filth, Anal Sex, But please heed the warning, I owe a lot of smut to the Unholy shippers, If you're uncomf do not interact, M/M, Minors do not interact, Powerbottom!Justin, So here's one of them, Top Josh, but was he really a top?, cheers guys, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/midnightmumblings
Summary: In which Josh fucked up, but Justin lets him make it up to him in the most spectacular way possible.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Pagsuyo

**Author's Note:**

> And because Joshtin sailed in tonight's Mention Party (Menpa), here's a little something something for the Unholy Shippers. I love you guys!
> 
> Again, please heed the warnings and tags. Minors, do not interact. If you're uncomfortable with this kind of work, do not interact. 
> 
> Also, stan SB19!

If the narrowed eyes and heated glares any indication, Josh knew he messed up, big time.

Early on in their relationship, Josh had pretty much figured out that Justin was never really easy to anger. You'd have to do a massive fuck-up for Justin to get truly angry, so Josh had never really experienced being on the receiving end of that ire.

Until now.

Their fight - and Josh really couldn't remember what it had been about, honestly - had been huge. Josh figures it had to have been something really important, but now that Justin seemed keen on just ignoring him, it probably wasn't worth it in the first place.

All Josh knows was that he massively fucked up, and he'd have to make it up to Justin.

The question was, how?

\--

"Oh, nice of you to drop by," Justin spat when Josh entered their shared room. Josh opened his mouth to respond but thought better of it. Justin was obviously still in a foul mood. It probably would have been better to put them in separate hotel rooms, but the short game of rock-paper-scissors said otherwise. Ken, Stell, and Sejun were all sharing the larger hotel room, leaving Justin and Josh together.

Josh took a deep breath. They were set to perform in a few hours - it wouldn't do good if they went on stage with Justin mad at him - so he needed to set things straight like, right now.

"Justin," he began, but Justin paid him no mind. Josh wanted to growl in frustration, but that really wouldn't do him any favors. Justin was already pretty mad at him still, and acting like a petulant brat wouldn't get him the results he wanted. 

Instead, Josh approached the younger boy. Justin was sitting on the edge of his bed, sorting through his bag as he unpacked his suitcase. He gave no indication that he felt Josh come closer, but Josh could feel him tense slightly. He was still being ignored. Josh pursed his lips before he knocked Justin's legs apart with his knees and promptly knelt down in front of him.

Justin's eyes widened, and Josh was quick to defend himself. "I'm not going to give you a blowjob! I'm trying to apologize here."

The alarm on Justin's face faded, but he still looked apprehensive. Josh sighed, placing his hands on Justin's thighs, and when Justin didn't shove them away, he continued. 

"Look, for what it's worth, I'm sorry," he breathed out, looking into Justin's eyes. His lover's expression was still unreadable, but there wasn't the steely gaze anymore that he'd been receiving the past few days. "I was an asshole, and I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you were an asshole."

"Really?" Josh muttered. "Of course, that's what you pick up."

Justin huffed, but Josh could see the slight upturn of his lips. "Because you are."

"Hearing you say that warms my heart, really," Josh replied, sarcasm lacing his voice. "But, in all seriousness, please let me make it up to you. I promise I'll do whatever you want if it will mean you'll stop giving me the cold shoulder."

"Anything, you say?" Justin's voice had taken on a different note, and Josh suddenly felt some slight trepidation creep in.

"Anything," he repeated, squeezing Justin's thighs lightly.

He watched as Justin set aside his stuff before he grabbed Josh's shoulders, forcing him to stand. Josh's eyes widened when Justin pushed him against the wall and leaned in. Josh's breath hitched when he felt Justin's lips graze his neck. 

"Then take off your shirt." 

Josh barely registered the words before his shirt was over his head and across the room. Then, Justin's lips were on his, needy and aggressive, causing Josh to melt into the sensations. 

"You've been an asshole," Justin murmured, punctuating the phrase with a kiss. "You've also been a massive jerk," He added, kissing down Josh's neck with every syllable. Josh's eyes rolled back with pleasure, and just as Justin moved his thigh in between Josh's legs, he suddenly stopped and pulled away.

Josh hated to admit that he whined at that.

"So," Justin began, crossing his arms, a stern expression despite his disheveled looks. "I don't think you deserve this."

"Wait!" Josh quickly called out the moment Justin turned around. Justin, thankfully, paused in his steps, glancing back at Josh with one perfectly arched eyebrow. "Justin, please, baby. I'm sorry. Do you want me to get on my knees and beg? Because I will!" He added, breathing heavily. 

"Hmm, tempting offer," came the response. Justin then walked back, effectively trapping Josh against the wall. Josh gulped.

"Well, Joshie," Justin whispered, his fingers tracing a line up Josh's abdomen. "Are you willing to prove that you deserve this?"

Josh nodded quickly, his mind already in a lust-addled haze. It was as if all his sensations were dialed up to ten. Justin's nails left trails of fire on his skin, and he wanted nothing more than to just finally - _finally_ \- get the sweet release.

"Oh, Joshie," Justin's voice was low, a deep timbre that shook Josh to his very core. "Look at you. I haven't even done anything yet, and you're already a mess. Are you ready to prove to me that you're deserving? Are you deserving to have your cock inside me, fucking me open?"

"Yes...please..." Josh whimpered. "I'll do anything..."

"Then get on your knees," Justin commanded, his voice taking on a hard edge. "Let me fuck that pretty mouth of yours first."

There was absolutely no hesitation on Josh's end. He quickly got on his knees, landing on the soft, plush carpet of their hotel room, hands flying up to Justin’s pants to unbuckle his belt. He pulled down the blue denim ever so slightly, just enough for Justin to reveal his hard cock. It was truly a masterpiece, and Josh wouldn’t ever mind having Justin fuck his mouth every so often.

“May I?” He whispered reverently, holding Justin by his hips before looking up. “Please?”

“Please, what?” Justin asked.

“Please…sir?” Josh murmured, making direct eye contact with Justin. “May I please suck you off? May you please fuck my pretty little mouth, let me prove to you how sorry I am for everything?”

Justin let out a staggered breath at that, his head knocking back against the wall behind him. “Yes...fuck yes...go ahead…” he responded, and before he knew it, Josh had wrapped his lips around his cock, suckling at the tip first before engulfing his member almost in one go.

Justin was in pure bliss. Josh made quick work of sucking him off, and the older had let go of his hips so that Justin was now making small, shallow thrusts into Josh’s mouth. Josh’s tongue fluttered every so slightly against the underside of his member, and Justin could almost see stars with the way Josh bobbed his head. He was clearly enjoying this, and Justin could do nothing more but to simply thread his fingers in Josh’s hair, messing it up even more than it already was.

After a few moments, Justin grabbed Josh by his hair and pulled him off his cock. Josh made an obscene slurping sound, and he licked his lips as he looked up at Justin with deceptively innocent eyes.

“Did I do something wrong...sir?” Josh asked, and Justin shook his head. 

“No, no you didn’t. You were very good, actually.” He managed to reply even through his lust-addled haze. “I think you deserve a reward, but...let’s get you out of those pants, hmm?”

In one smooth motion, Justin made Josh stand up and pushed him onto the bed. Josh landed with a soft thud, and he lifted his hips so that Justin could remove his jeans easily. He was already painfully hard, cock jutting out his boxers, and Justin’s mouth nearly salivated at the sight. 

“Look at you,” Justin cooed. “All laid out for me...I bet you can’t wait to fuck me, hmm?” He added, fingers hooking at the hem of Josh’s boxers before pulling them down in one swift motion. “Question is, though, do you really deserve that..after what you did?”

Josh gulped, suddenly scared he might just be left there, blue balled and all, but then, Justin was removing his own jeans and boxers. He tossed them to the side, and he stood there, in all his naked glory. Josh had never seen someone so beautiful and terrifying at the same time.

Justin then crawled over him, and Josh felt like he was about to pass out. Justin basically straddled him, a thigh on either side of his hips, their cocks brushing against each other. 

“This will be an exercise in patience,” Justin started speaking, reaching over to grab the lube that he had put aside. “I’m going to finger myself open, and if you don’t make a noise through all of this, then maybe you might just get a special reward.” 

He punctuated that last statement with a searing kiss, leaving Josh aching. 

“Do you understand me?” Justin then asked, flipping the cap open. 

“Yes!” Josh nearly yelled out. 

“Yes...what?” 

Josh took a deep breath, praying that he doesn’t lose his cool. “Yes...sir.”

“Good,” Justin said with a smirk, before drizzling a generous amount of lube on his fingers.

The next five minutes were absolute hell. Josh watched as Justin took his sweet fucking time in fingering himself open. Through it all, Josh bit his lower lip in a bid not to make any noise. He could easily take control of events right now, but he was still in hot water, and he didn’t want to get Justin angrier than he had been before.

Besides, he can be a good boy. He can wait for his reward. 

He continued watching in fascination as Justin tucked in one, two, and then three fingers inside himself. His flexibility as a dancer made it possible for him to bend in ways normal people wouldn’t be able to, and Josh could just see the pure ecstasy painted on his face. Justin’s ministrations made their cocks rub together, and the ensuing friction left Josh gripping the sheets, biting his lip in an effort to stay quiet.

Then, what seemed like hours later, Justin had closed the cap on the lube and tossed it to the floor. He turned his attention back to Josh, using the lube on his hands to coat Josh’s cock, and he had the audacity to smirk.

“Aww, you’ve done good, baby,” Justin whispered. “You were quiet as a mouse. I do think you are deserving of your little reward now?”

“If you find me deserving,” Josh answered, taking a deep breath. “It’s an honor coming from a beautiful being like yourself.”

Justin blushed at the complement, and Josh wanted to chuckle at how cute he was. Thankfully, he managed to hold his tongue. He might just embarrass Justin, and then nobody would be getting sex.

“ _Bolero,_ ” Justin responded with a grin. “I’m going to ride you, and then I want you to fuck me when I’m on my back. Sounds like a good plan, doesn’t it?”

Before Josh could even say anything, Justin had lifted his hips and aligned Josh’s cock with his hole. He sank down slowly, and Josh watched in pure fascination as Justin seemed to take his dick with relative ease. They’ve done this many times before, but it still feels like the first time everytime they do it.

Justin was tight. Despite preparation, his hole was snug around Josh’s cock - not that he was complaining - and it made him teeter on the edge of pain and pleasure.

But then, Justin lifted his hips up so that only the head of Josh’s cock remained inside him, before he slammed back down.

And damn, Justin rode him like there was no tomorrow. The younger boy sped up, fucking himself against Josh’s cock, his fingers gripping Josh’s shoulders for leverage. Watching Justin in the throes of passion - with his hair a mess, his entire body coated in a slight sheen of sweat - was a sight he’ll never get tired of. 

Then, Justin leaned in. “Go ahead, baby. Take control.”

And it was as if a switch was turned. Josh grabbed Justin by his hips, pulling him off his cock before turning them around so that he was on top this time. With one swift motion, he slid back home into Justin’s quivering hole, eyes rolling back because damn - this was the angle they both needed. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Justin chanted as Josh thrust in and out of him with a brutal pace. 

“God, Justin,” he moaned out, lifting Justin’s legs so that they were resting on his shoulders. Justin let out a long moan at that. 

“Yes, fuck…” The younger boy managed to breath out. “Fuck, Joshie...more, please....”

Josh sped up his thrusts, angling them just a little bit so he can hit that spot inside Justin. Justin’s fingernails clawed down his back, and he was pretty sure the younger boy left trails, but he could worry about that later. 

“Mmm...M’close, Joshie…” Justin whimpered, and Josh wrapped his hand around Justin’s cock. He started to pump it in time with his thrusts.

“Go ahead, baby boy,” Josh murmured. 

“Shit, shit, fuck, Joshie!” Justin yelled before he came, white ropes of cum coating his and Josh’s chest. Josh followed a few moments later, thrusting in and out of Justin’s fucked hole before he came, painting the younger boy’s insides with his cum.

He collapsed on top of the younger boy, and he smiled when Justin wrapped his arms around him. 

He was forgiven.

“Let’s clean ourselves up, yeah?” Justin murmured after a few minutes, and Josh hesitantly pulled out of him to grab the wet wipes he brought along.

“Here you go,” Josh whispered, and he gently cleaned them up. After Josh cleaned up the last of their cum, Justin pulled him back down to bed and wrapped him in a hug.

“I’m still a little mad at you,” Justin said. 

“I know, and I’m sorry,” Josh whispered back. “You know that, right?”

Justin nodded with a smile. “I could never stay mad at you for very long.”

Josh laughed. “Well, I promise the next time I fuck up, I’ll do everything I can to make it up to you. Believe me on that.”

“I’ll hold you to that promise,” Justin replied, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Josh responded, pressing a kiss to Justin’s nose. “Now come on, let’s sleep. We still have a performance tonight, wouldn’t want our baby _bujing_ to be tired.

Justin chuckled. “Ass,” he commented, but his eyes fluttered close nonetheless, and in a few seconds, he was fast asleep.

Josh watched him for a few more seconds before he pulled Justin even closer to him. He lay, watching Justin for a moment, before he, too, finally succumbed to the call of dreamland. 

And this precious moment, with their two hearts beating together, was an experience that Josh would definitely cherish the most.


End file.
